Rhythm of the War Drums
Allegiances Allegiances Prologue Firestar lunged for Tigerstar's throat, hissing and snarling. Tigerstar dodged it, and clawed at Firestar's side. Blood flowed from the open wound. ''No! I can't die! I have to save my Clan! ''Thought Firestar as he landed. He weakly tried to get up on shaky legs, but he felt a giant paw slam down on him. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Tigerstar snarling and ready to kill him. "Firestar!" A heartbroken cry echoed through the air. ''Sandstorm. Graystripe. Squirrelflight. Leafpool. ''He thought, as he heard them trying to save them. He turned his head to see them all. He tried to call out a warning, as he saw Dark Forest cats sneaking up on them. "Watch out!" He tried to wail. But all he could manage was a husky gasp. His eyes widened as Graystripe lunged forward, but Brokenstar pounced on Graystripe's back holding him down. Hawkfrost jumped on Brambleclaw, and many Dark Forest cats began to overpower the Clan cats. He watched in sadness and horror, as even Ivypool and Blossomfall, his own Clan, helped the cats from the Place of No Stars. "Your time is over." He heard Tigerstar snarl in his ear. Firestar desperately tried to get him off, but Tigerstar was too strong. All Firestar could do was watch as his last life ebbed away. He closed his eyes. ''The prophecy...it failed! StarClan failed! We failed! I'm so so sorry...I should've been stronger. ''He thought, as he felt the pain subsiding, and darkness consumed him for the last time. Lionblaze watched in horror. "B-b-but the prophecy! I-it-it should've worked! I mean...the Dark Forest..." Jayfeather padded up beside him. "They won." He said, his mew thick with grief. "The Dark Forest has won." Chapter One Graystripe let out a wail. "Firestar!" He cried. "No!" Sandstorm, Firestar's mate, was already running towards his deceased form. Tigerstar put a paw on Firestar. He looked up at all the Dark Forest cats. "GET THEM! TAKE THEM AS OUR SLAVES!" He roared. The cats from the Place of No Stars immediately lunged for the Clan and StarClan cats, dragging them away from their families and friends. Dovewing watched in horror. Wails of cats filled her ears. Her powers weren't gone yet. "RUN! RUN! RUN!" "No! Don't take her!" "Hailstar, no!" "I promise I'll find you again! NOW RUN!" Dovewing let out a wail as she saw her owns sister, Ivypool working with the cats of the Dark Forest. Ivypool spotted her and lunged for her. Dovewing shot away from her sister. Ivypool began to chase Dovewing through the forest. "Ivypool! Stop!" She tried to wail, but Ivypool wasn't listening. Crookedstar jumped into the river. "Willowbreeze! Come one! Hurry!" He called out to his mate. Willowbreeze ran, but Mapleshade pounced on her, wrestling her to the ground. "Willowbreeze, no!" Wailed Crookedstar. "Crookedstar, run!" Hissed Willowbreeze. "I'll escape I promise!" Mapleshade laughed. "In your dreams little kitty." She snarled, as she dragged Willowbreeze away. "NO!" Brackenfur swiped at Breezepelt. Breezepelt snarled, and lunged at him. Brackenfur ducked down, and clawed at the black tom's underbelly. Breezepelt let out a yowl of pain, and fury. "Sorreltail, run!" Gasped Brackenfur as Breezepelt, managed to jump on him. He began to drag Brackenfur towards where all the other Dark Forest cats were headed. Sorreltail spun around, grabbing both Lilykit and Seedkit by the scruff. She tried to run, but something jumped on top of her. It was Blossomfall. "No!" She cried. "No, don't do this!" But Blossomfall merely glared at her. "I'm with the Dark Forest now!" She snarled. "''They're ''my true Clan." Sorreltail whirled around, but Blossomfall snatched her tail. Sorreltail gasped in pain, as she felt it dislocate. She whirled around, and bit at her. Blossomfall then snatched Seedkit from her. "Seedkit!" She cried. Seedkit wailed, and thrashed around. "Unless you want to ever see this kit again, you'll come with me." Hissed Blossomfall. Sorreltail was horrified by Blossomfall's words, but she merely nodded, and followed Blossomfall. Lionblaze shoved Jayfeather into the river. "Jayfeather go!" He yowled. "I won't lose you too!" Jayfeather began to swim in the river, and Lionblaze quickly followed him. Tigerstar had been chasing them. "You fool!" Roared Tigerstar, turning his amber glare on Lionblaze. "You could have had power! You could have ruled the forest by my side!" He hissed. "I would rather die than follow you!" Snapped Lionblaze. Crowfeather tried to dart away from a Dark Forest cat, but they were too fast. They pounced on Crowfeather. Crowfeather was about to try and buck them off, when another cat slammed into the Dark Forest cat. "Crowfeather, run!" It was Leafpool. Crowfeather leaped to his paws, and watched in horror, as the Dark Forest cat swiped at Leafpool, knocking the pretty she-cat unconscious. Crowfeather lunged for the cat, but another one bit at Crowfeather's neck. Crowfeather instinctivly froze. "Good choice." Murmured the cat, as they began to drag him away. Blackstar watched in horror, from his hiding place, as families and Clans were torn apart by Tigerstar's followers. "Oh no. How will we ever survive?" Chapter Two Brambleclaw collapsed coughing, and sputtering, and gasping for air. Hawkfrost laughed. They were in Hawkfrost's part of the tunnels. That's right. Underground tunnels. "Oh, dear. Brother, you make me laugh." Brambleclaw glared at him. Hawkfrost had just finished beating him. He rose to his paws. "Brambleclaw, I have some news that you may like to hear." Brambleclaw's ears pricked. News? "What is it?" He asked. "I'll be right back." Said Hawkfrost, leaving Brambleclaw on his own for a little while. When Hawkfrost came back, he was dragging something with him. He dropped it at Brambleclaw's paws. It was the body of a Dark Forest cat. Brambleclaw staggered backwards. "But how?! You're spirits!" He exclaimed. Hawkfrost laughed. "Not anymore, Brambleclaw!" He said. "We've been here for so long, that we're mortal again!" Brambleclaw's eyes widened, as Hawkfrost continued, "That means we need prey, and water, and oxygen to survive, and we can have kits, and many other things that a living cat can do." He said. Brambleclaw blinked. "What?! Really?!" Hawkfrost nodded. "Yep." Brambleclaw blinked. Hawkfrost then glanced at Brambleclaw. "Why I go hunting, while you clean up? And go bury this disgusting thing while you're at it." Hawkfrost gestured toward the body. Brambleclaw glared at his brother. "Why should I?" He demanded. Hawkfrost's eyes turned cold. "Because if you ever want to see your family again, you'll listen to me." He said, with unmistakable coldness. "Where are they?!" Demanded Brambleclaw, lunging forward, but he was jerked backwards. He had forgotten that he was held back by the vines that Hawkfrost had tied him up by. Brambleclaw's paws were tied up, and it was strapped over his chest and neck as well. Hawkfrost laughed as Brambleclaw tried to lunge forward. "Goldenflower, your mother, is Tigerstar's...personal...worker." He said. Brambleclaw glared at him. ''You mean slave. ''"And, well, Tawnypelt, I'm sure she's having fun being ordered around with all the others by all my Dark Forest friends." Hawkfrost paused a moment before continuing, "And for your mate, Squirrelflight. Well...I really shouldn't say." His eyes flashed, maliciously. Brambleclaw looked up at him, pleadingly. "Please, Hawkfrost! Tell me where Squirrelflight is!" He cried. Hawkfrost looked at him. "I think it'd be better if you didn't know." He said, smoothly. Brambleclaw's eyes widened. ''Squirrelflight must be somewhere horrible! I have to get her out of here! '' He thought, desperately. Hawkfrost then untied him. "And you know what happens if you try to escape." He said. Brambleclaw dipped his head and nodded. If Brambleclaw ever dared try to escape, Hawkfrost would send word to Tigerstar, and they would both torture the ones Brambleclaw loved. He dipped his head to Hawkfrost, as Hawkfrost left to the surface of the tunnels. Brambleclaw sighed. Chapter Three Graystripe looked at the remnants of ThunderClan. He looked away, and closed his eyes. The memory of Firestar's death was much too fresh in his mind. He remembered how he had tried to lunge forward to help Firestar, but he had been pinned down by a Dark Forest warrior. ''I was nearly killed. ''He thought. He turned back to ThunderClan. Jayfeather was treating the injured cats, and all the warriors were talking, or being treated. Lionblaze was pretty much deputy of the Clan now. ''We have to get our Clanmates back! But how? ''He wondered. The Dark Forest patrolled the entire forest, now. There were three cats up in a tree, keeping watch for a patrol to come by. If one did, they would warn the Clan, and everyone would hide. "Graystripe." Said a familiar voice. Graystripe turned his head. Silverstream was standing in front of him. "Silverstream." He said. Graystripe had seen the RiverClan she-cat during the battle, but he hadn't been able to actually talk to her. Silverstream nuzzled him. "They're waiting for your orders." She said, gesturing toward all of ThunderClan. Graystripe sighed. "I don't know if I can lead them." He said, grimly. "Of course you can! You're the only one here, who's had the most experience!" She said. Graystripe sighed again. "Okay." He said. "I'll try." He caught sight of Millie watching them, jealousy burning in her gaze, out of the corner of his eye. He ignored her. Millie had been very difficult lately. Graystripe was beginning to doubt his decision, taking Millie as a mate. "Cats of ThunderClan!" Called Graystripe. Everyone gathered under him. "I know we have had major losses, but we must focus on surviving, and not getting caught by the Dark Forest right now!" He took a deep breath. "Before we can devise a plan to save our Clanmates, we must make sure we are safe. The only way to stay safe right now, is leaving the forest." Gasps of shock ran through the Clan. "What are you talking about?!" Hissed Jayfeather. "We can't make another Great Journey!" Graystripe looked at Jayfeather. "I mean, not far, but just out of it's borders, so that we don't get caught by the Dark Forest." He said. This calmed some of them down, but not too many of them. "But what about the other Clans?" Asked Lionblaze. "I'll send out three groups of three to find the other Clans, and ask them to come with us." He said. Murmurs of agreement and disapproval swept through the ThunderClan cats. Sandstorm stood up. "I think it's a good idea." The sand colored she-cat said. "That way, we can stay safe, while we devise a plan to take down the Dark Forest." Jayfeather cocked his head. "I guess that's understandable." He grumbled. Graystripe nodded. "Then I'll send them now." But Graystripe ended up choosing three groups of two cats to go. After they had left, Graystripe turned to ThunderClan again. "Okay, Lionblaze, keep track of what cats are keeping watch." He said. Lionblaze nodded. "Okay." Graystripe added, "Once we rescue Brambleclaw, he will become leader." He announced. "Just want to clear that up, incase any of you were wondering." Lionblaze began to send out small hunting patrols. Graystripe walked away. "Graystripe!" He heard Jayfeather say. "Let me check you for wounds." Graystripe rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said. After Jayfeather was finished checking him, him and Silverstream left camp. Silverstream looked at him. "I know you'll be able to save them." She said. Graystripe smiled. "Maybe we could live together again. Since your mortal now..." He trailed off. Silverstream looked down. "Possibly." She said. Chapter Four Coming SoonCategory:Wolfy10's Fanfictions